


Kate rescues Max

by simpletextadventure



Series: "Life is Strange" - Short Stories [9]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Abduction, F/F, Kate and her shotgun, Pictures, Short, Short One Shot, Violence, render
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-15 11:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpletextadventure/pseuds/simpletextadventure
Summary: Max has disappeared. Kate knew something was wrong and started looking for her friend. Rachel and Chloe helped, of course. They collected clues and when Kate followed Jefferson to a barn one afternoon, she realized what was happening. All the information she'd gathered with Chloe and Rachel over the week suddenly made sense. She knew Jefferson could kill Max at any moment so she had to save Max herself ... right now!





	Kate rescues Max

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vertiser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vertiser/gifts), [EHC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHC/gifts).



> @Vertiser and @EHC your comments on my last story have inspired this. I hope you like it!

**Jefferson** : What the ... Um ... Hello Kate, that must look strange to you, but-  
**Kate** : What have you done to Max! * looks to Max * Max, can you hear me?  
**Max** :  


**Jefferson** : Do not worry. She is fine.  
**Kate** : Do not come closer!  
**Jefferson** : Come on, take the gun down. You do not want to kill me because of a misunderstanding, right?  
**Kate** : A misunderstanding?  
**Jefferson** : I will explain everything, just lower the weapon.  
**Kate** : Maybe you are right ... * lowers the shotgun *  


**Kate** : * pulls the trigger *  


**Jefferson** : AHHH! My balls! AHHH!  
**Kate** : I have to take care of Max now and woe to you, if-  
**Jefferson** : She will wake up soon! Shit, shit, shit that hurts so much! Please call an ambulance!  
**Kate** : I already called 911 and Chloe and Rachel before I entered the barn. You should hope that the police are here first.  


**Max** : ... Kate!  
**Kate** : Thank god, you are back to consciousness! I was so worried!  
**Max** : Kate, you saved me! Thank you! Thank you so much! I thought I would never see you again!  
**Kate** : I would not let that happen!  
**Max** : * starts to cry * I felt so stupid because I never told you what you really mean to me!  
**Kate** : Max ...  
**Max** : All I wished for was to see you only one more time so that I can tell you that ... I love you!  
**Kate** : Oh Max, I love you, too!  


**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone asks ... of course, Kate would put Max's hoodie on Max before she carries her out of the darkroom ... Do not question that fact! Also, I'm not a fan of violence ... but every rule has its exception and in my case, this exception is Jefferson.


End file.
